Undying love
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Max and Zoe have al ways been friends both Secretly loved each other so when they are alone they confess how the feel. Warning strong lemon don't read it if you don't like this kind of story pairing in this story is Max/Zoe so please read and review.


**This is a one-shot note I do not own Dinosaur king. Warning this is a strong lemon with Max & Zoe pairing so please read and review.**

**Undying love**

Zoe Drake has always been in love with Max Taylor but she knew that there was no way she could ever tell him. Right now Zoe was along in her room lying down on her bed her sister was at the D-lab with Paris and her parents were also out. Zoe looked at a pitcher of her and Max and smiled she closed her eyes and went to sleep to dream of the boy that she loved.

_Dream _

"_Zoe!" She heard some calling her name but she could not find who it was that was calling out to her._

"_Zoe!" Soon she heard the same voice and it was coming closer to her,_

"_Who's out there?" Zoe asked looking for the person calling out her name._

"_Zoe I love you with all my heart so much." The voice said to her._

_Soon Zoe started to head towards where the voice was coming from as she got to where to voice was she saw that it was Max and he was smiling at her._

"_Hello Zoe." Max said to her as he came up to her._

"_Max what's going on?" Zoe asked while looking at him but she saw that he was completely naked but she found out that she was also naked she tried to cover her self up so that Max could not see her large breasts or pussy. _

"_Zoe don't be shy about your body I think you are perfect." Max said has he came up to her and hugged her Zoe was soon shocked to find that he was kissing her and she kissed him back but before she could do anything else she was waking up. _

_End dream _

As Zoe was waking up she heard her front door knock Zoe quickly got up and headed towards the front door of her house. When she got to the door she slowly opened it to find the last person to find was Max.

"Um Max what are you doing here?" Zoe asked him trying to hide her blush that she had.

"Well I thought I should come and see you." Max said to her while blushing at her.

"Oh well do you want to come in then." Zoe said to him also trying to hide her blush from Max.

"That would be nice Zoe." Max said to her has he came into her house.

Both Max and Zoe headed towards the chairs to sit down and talk Zoe realised that Chomp wasn't with him.

"Hey Max why is Chomp not with you?" She asked him.

"Oh well his with Rex Right now." Max said to her.

"Um! Zoe there's something I want to tell you." Max said to her.

"What is it Max?" Zoe asked him looking in to he's eyes.

"Well for a long time I've been in love with I've been in love with." Max tried to tell her but it was too hard for her to tell her how he felt.

"Max what are you try to say?" Zoe asked him looking into he's eyes.

"What I'm trying to tell you Zoe is that I love you Zoe Drake with all my heart." Max said to her taking hold of her hand.

"Oh Max you have no idea how long I've waited for this because I love you too." Zoe said looking at Max they both looked each other and slowly came closer and closer until there lips meet each other it was a long and passionate kiss Zoe soon started to run her tongue along Max's lips to gain entrance and he opened he's mouth to let her in. Soon both of there tongues were fighting for dominance and Max won they both stopped.

"Max come with me." Zoe said to him as she took him to her room as she and Max went inside she locked the door behind her.

"Zoe what are you doing?" Max asked her as lead him towards the bed.

"I want you to make love to me Max." Zoe said to him as she started to take of the top part of her clothes off she slowly took of her little blazer she then started on her black t-shirt reviling her blue bra. After she was done with the top she started on the bottom first she took her shoes off then her long socks then her shouts reviling her pink panties that she had on.

"Do you like what you see Max?" Zoe asked him as she mad her way over to him.

At this point Max could fell he's member getting hard so he decided to take he's clothes off soon he too only had he's boxers on and both him and Zoe went on to the bed. As they both got on the bed Max and Zoe began kissing again Zoe could fell Max's erection this made her excited Zoe soon stopped the kiss with Max and moved down to he's boxers and slowly took them off as she did it she saw he's which was over 6 inches long

"Wow Max its so big." she said grabbing holed of he's hard dick she slowly started to rube it with her hands slowly Zoe lowered her head to the tip of Max's erection and started to lick it causing Max gave a moan to what Zoe was doing to him. Soon Zoe put Max's whole cock in to her mouth and began to suck on a as well as licking it Max knew that he could not take much more of this he knew that he was going to cum very soon.

"Zoe please I can't take much more I'm going to cum!" Max shouted as he released he's seed in side Zoë's mouth. After swallowing all of he's seed Zoe licked that last of it off and then looked at Max.

"Now it's your turn." she said seductively to him Max looked at her and nodded in agreement and made he's way over to her. Max got to her and started to undo her blue bra to revile her large breasts Max couldn't help but stare at them Zoe started to shake from the lack of comfort Max saw this and started to kiss her left breast licking her nipple this made Zoe moan she could feel her self getting hotter and wetter the more Max did this to her. Max not wanting to leave her other breast unattended he rubbed the right side with he's thumb on her nipple by now Max could feel both of her nipples getting hard. Max started to make he's way down her down to her panties he looked up at her asking permission before going on she just gave a nod of approval for him to go on. So Max slowly started to take her panties off revelling her pussy.

"Max lick me I want you to lick me right there." Zoe said to him all most pleading for him to lick her pussy. Max slowly put he's head down towards Zoe pussy as he did it Zoe spread her legs apart so that Max could gain more access to her pussy Max started to lick Zoë's pussy and she was loving every moment of it Zoe could feel that she was going to cum and soon.

"Max I'm Cumming." she shouted at her love juices went all over Max.

"Wow Zoe you juices taste so good." Max said licking it all off he then made he's way back to Zoë's pussy but this time he was going to do something different.

Max began to pump his finger in and out of her. Zoe moaned long and soft. She put her hand on his shoulder and spread her legs even further apart, encouraging him to continue. He gently added in another finger and worked it in and out. By now, Zoe was moaning with every insert, so Max took it as a sign that she was ready for another finger. He added another long finger and thrust inside Zoë's entrance, pumping faster and faster. When he felt that she couldn't get any more ready than she already was, he positioned himself at Zoë's entrance.

"Please Max I need to feel you inside me! I want your dick in my tight pussy!" she panted. She was getting hot and sweaty.

"Is this your first time?" He asked out of concern.

"Yeah But please, fuck me hard. I need it," Zoe pleaded.

Max started to slowly push he's dick inside of Zoe pussy he could here Zoe moan in pleasher Max continued to make his way to her barrier when he felt it he looked at Zoe and gave her a deep kiss and broke it. He laid his chest on top of her back and held himself up with his arms as he started pumping. He started slow to help give Zoe time to adjust. She soon opened up enough and she found herself in heaven. She let out loud moans as she felt Max's dick moving around inside her. She lowered her head into the pillows and screamed as Max went faster. "Yeah, you're nice and wet," Max said between thrusts.

Zoe felt a deep pressure building inside her and it was about to come out. "Oh, Max! Please! I'm so close!!" She moaned.

After flexing a dozen times, Zoe started to slide back and forth. The pelvic rub was much better on the inside. Max started to thrust into her. At first his thrusts were random, but soon he would thrust up as she slid down. "Yes!" Zoe cried as they worked together.

They found their pleasure building with each thrust. Zoe pumped a little faster. "Oh, Yes!" she cried when Max found her rhythm. Zoe held him with all her strength. "Max!" she screamed as the surf in her pussy crashed onto his manhood. As she enjoyed every sensation in herself, Max followed and filled her. He focused all of his strength into pumping his semen. They both collapsed as their love-making gushed out of her pussy. Zoe held herself against her lover. She could feel his manhood soften, and enjoyed the moment like a sunset.

Max pulled out of her pussy and was about to lay down next to her but Zoe wasn't done yet she got up and looked at him Max was wondering what she was doing.

"I'm not done yet." She said to him lying down on her stomach showing Max her asshole shaking it at him.

"Do me like an animal Max?" Zoe said to him wanting to have he's dick in side her asshole.

Slowly Max entered the hole. Zoe hissed in pain. He tried not to go too fast for Zoë's sake. He soon started his thrusting, causing Zoe to moan from both pain and pleasure. "Yeah, Max! Please! Fuck my ass like the animal I am!" she moaned. Max enjoyed hearing Zoe talk to him like that. It encouraged him to go faster. Zoë's moans were even louder than ever. "Ohhh!!! I'm Cumming again!!!" she moaned. She buried her head into the pillows and squealed loudly as she released her juices onto the bed. Max was getting close too. "You naughty ass. You're goanna get it now!" he grunted. He soon came into her ass causing Zoe to squeal again but this time without her head in the pillows. Max fell on top of Zoe as Zoe panted for breath. He reached underneath Zoe to grab her tits and play with them causing Zoe to moan quietly. They stayed like that for a little bit. After they had there rest Max took he's dick out of Zoë's asshole he just looked in to her eyes.

"Do you want to continue Zoe?" Max said as he painted for air.

"Yes I do Max but this time I want to be on top of you." She said to him as she put Max on he's back and positioned her self over Max's dick and slowly put he's dick back inside of her pussy. Zoe slowly started pumping up and down putting her hands on Max's chest she pumping faster and faster.

Max soon was starting to get in the same rhythm as Zoe was and he put he's hands on her hips helping her pick up speed. Zoe soon got her right hand and grabbed her right breast playing with her nipples this turned Max even more on seeing Zoe play with her with her self he could feel that he was going to cum again and soon and he tried to hole it in. Zoe saw what he was trying to do and thought of a way to make him cum in her she soon put her left hand on her and started playing with other breast rubbing them together Max still was trying to hold on not wanting to cum yet but he looked at her and saw that she started to lick her own breasts playing with her nipples and licking them Max could not take any more this.

"Zoe! I'm going to cum." He shouted at her as he released he's seed inside her pussy they both collapsed on each other all hot and sticky from all the juices and sweat they looked at each over and smiled at the other both of them cuddled up together in Zoë's bed and Max got the covers they both took another looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Zoe." Max Said to her.

"I love you too. Max" Zoe said to him.

The two of them gave one last kiss to the other and went to sleep both happy that they are together now and for ever they knew that now they were no longer friends they were lovers.

**Well that my first Dinosaur king fan fiction story so tell me what you think.**


End file.
